As people become more demanding on the colors of display products, multi-primary color display (MPC) products have become a reliable solution for improving colors.
At present, there are many RGBY and RGBW products on the market. Compared with RGB three primary colors display, these products have a better visual experience in some colors and are favored by more and more consumers.
In multi-primary color display (MPC) products, there are an algorithm for converting from RGB signals to multi-color signals, which is directly related to the final display quality of the product. Currently, in the conventional multi-color displays, the x, y, and z values of the input color (i.e., the input signals corresponding to the R, G, and B sub-pixels) are often calculated, and then are substituted into a color synthesis equation, and the optimal ratio of individual pixels of the colors is sought. In this way, the expression of the three-color signal is realized by multi-color.
However, this method directly leads to a large increase in the amount of calculation, and for a display device of more than four colors, it becomes extremely difficult to solve the color synthesis equation.
At the same time, because the methods in related arts are based on the true x, y, and z values of the colors, it becomes extremely difficult to adjust the algorithm in a targeted way.
It should be noted that the information disclosed in the Background section above is only for enhancing the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus may include information that does not constitute prior art known to those of ordinary skill in the art.